Travis Fulton
USA | birth_date = | birth_place = Waterloo, Iowa | fightingoutof = Cedar Falls, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | weightclass = 265 | style = Wrestling, Boxing | stance = | team = | trainer = | yearsactive = 1996–present | boxingwins = 14 | boxingkowins = 14 | boxinglosses = 24 | boxingkolosses = 22 | boxingdraws = | boxingncs = | mmawins = 192 | mmakowins = 61 | mmasubwins = 124 | mmadecwins = 6 | mmalosses = 45 | mmakolosses = 4 | mmasublosses = 25 | mmadeclosses = 14 | mmadraws = 11 | mmancs = 1 | other = | occupation = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = | boxrec = 18561 | sherdog = 80 }} Travis Fulton (born May 29, 1977) is an American mixed martial arts fighter and boxer. He has notched up over 200 vale tudo and mixed martial arts fights since 1996 and over 30 boxing matches since 1999. He fights at heavyweight. Martial arts background Travis Fulton attended Cedar Falls High School, where he was an Iowa State wrestling competitor. He was also a Golden Gloves boxer and a second-degree black belt in American Kenpo. At the age of 18, Travis took up submission fighting, making his MMA debut a year later against Dave Strasser. He later trained with Miletich Fighting Systems.Travis Fulton - on the road to the top Martial Arts Magazine (1999), Retrieved October 24, 2006 Mixed martial arts career Travis is a busy fighter, racking up over 200 fights in 10 years. He debuted on July 26, 1996 against Dave Strasser, losing by submission via a rear naked choke. Within just over two years of his debut, he had fought 50 Vale Tudo fights including five fights across two tournaments in one month in September 1997, compiling a record of 37-11-2 in that span. By early 1999, at just 22, Travis was recognized as one of the top young Vale Tudo fighters in the US and was invited to fight at UFC 20, where he lost to Pete Williams by submission via an armbar. He returned at UFC 21, defeating David Dodd via a unanimous decision, though it was the last time he was to fight in the UFC. While posting a winning record, the next few years were dogged by losses to up-and-coming fighters that went on to become top-level UFC operators, such as Renato Sobral, Ricco Rodriguez, Evan Tanner, Dan Severn,Rich Franklin, Forrest Griffin, Ian Freeman, Jeremy Horn, Branden Lee Hinkle, and Ben Rothwell while beating future UFC stars like Joe Riggs, Wesley Correira and Heath Herring. Boxing career In parallel to his MMA career, Travis has also boxed professionally since 1999, mainly on the midwestern circuit, often serving as a trial horse for up-and coming fighters such as Tye Fields, Chris Koval, Brian Minto, David Rodriguez, Albert Sosnowski, Chauncy Welliver, Travis Walker, Alonzo Butler, and Steve Collins Travis Fulton's Boxing Record, Retrieved [[May 19, 2008]]. While not as prolific as his MMA career, he has had 38 professional starts, racking up a record of 14 wins against 24 losses, with all fourteen of his wins coming by way of knockout. Mixed martial arts record See also * List of male mixed martial artists References External links * * Professional MMA record from CombatRec.com * Professional MMA record from Full Contact Fighter fightfinder * * Official myNetSpot.org Page * Official MySpace Page Category:1977 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Iowa Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Iowa fr:Travis Fulton ja:トラヴィス・フルトン Category:King of the Cage fighters